Logan St. Clair (Sliders)
Logan St. Clair (played by Zoe McLellan) was only in one episode of the series "Double Cross", but was very popular among fans. Logan St. Clair was a double of Quinn's who was female, but other than a difference between an X and Y chromosome, Quinn and Logan have identical genetics. Logan discovered that she and Quinn are doubles when she noticed they had identical bio-thermal heat prints. Logan comes from a world where natural resources are scarce: people shower together to save water; people eat a green substance called "geo-mash" as food; power-outages are regularly scheduled to save electricity. Logan worked in a laboratory on sliding technology that was invented by the Maximillian Arturo of her world. Everything sent through the vortex used with this technology returned burned to a crisp. Two days before the sliders arrived to this earth, Logan pushed Arturo's double through the vortex and, like everything else sent through the vortex, was burned and thus killed. The reason that Logan killed Arturo is that Arturo learned that Logan intended to use sliding technology to steal natural resources from alternate earths and hold them hostage. Arturo's double said that he would rather see his invention destroyed than used to harm innocent people. Logan tracked the sliders when they arrived to her world and recognized Arturo when she saw him. Initially, the sliders told Logan about how they had been lost sliding for the past two years with no way to get home. Quinn agreed to help Logan on the sliding technology so that things that return do not burn up on reentry, and in exchange, Logan agreed to let Quinn use her equipment to find his way home. Someone else who worked at the lab wanted to get Logan to convince Quinn to stay on this world to help work on the sliding equipment. When Arturo checked in at the hotel, someone recognized him (mistook him for his double) and told him that his double had a sexual relationship with Logan St. Claire. Since Logan said that she didn't know Arturo very well, this caused Arturo to speculate that Logan had lied about other things as well. Arturo and Wade found a disk that revealed Logan's plans to take natural resources from parallel worlds and take them hostage. Wade was abducted by the people who worked with Logan, and Logan hired Wade's double to impersonate Wade. The Wade double was found out by Arturo and captured and he and Quinn find a disk that contains proof of Logan's plans. In a fight, one of Logan's unstable vortexes open and she shoves Arturo in, apparently killing him and leverages Wade's life for Quinn's help. However, Quinn, after his computer program discovers the coordinates she needs, wrecks the program with a virus and demands Wade back. As Logan returns Wade to Quinn, Arturo, who was saved by the discovery of the right coordinates, shows up and forces Logan and her goons to let them go at gunpoint. Logan follows the Sliders to the Dominion Hotel where they reunite with Rembrandt, but she is trapped outside due to a power brownout. After Arturo gives a hotel employee the disk with proof of her plans, the Sliders slide out with Logan demanding Quinn override the vortex and stay. On the next world, its discovered that Logan switched out the timer's geographic spectrum stabalizer so that they now have a 400-mile sliding radius. Logan, using the ability to track wormholes, follows the Sliders to the next world and demands Quinn give her the needed coordinates to return or she'll shoot Wade. Quinn programs in coordinates, but she demands he come with her, but he opens the vortex and tosses the timer in. The vortex sucks Logan in and when she tries to shoot Wade, her bullet too. Quinn reveals that he didn't send her home but to another dimension so she is now stuck sliding randomly like the Sliders, but they worry that she will find them again as she can track wormholes. Category:1990s Category:Biker Category:Brunette Category:Business Villainess Category:Failed Seduction Category:Full Face Mask Category:Hegemony Category:Lab Coat Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Scientist Category:Fate: Sealed Category:Ambitious